The game of soccer is played upon a field approximately 91 to 118 meters long by 45.5 to 91 meters wide, marked with goal-lines, touch-lines and dividing lines. The ball used is spherical and between 68.5 and 71 centimeters in circumference. The goal posts are set in the middle of the goal line and are 7.2 meters apart with a crossbar 2.4 meters from the ground. The ball must pass underneath the crossbar between the posts in order to score, and each goal scored counts as one point. Eleven players make up each team.
Soccer goals are constructed of side posts, cross bars on top extending between side posts, and a net attached from side to side and top to bottom. Such goals are typically 5.4 meters to 7.2 meters wide and 1.8 meters to 2.4 meters high. The net is attached on sides and top bar and stretched away from the field side and staked to the ground forming a cavity into which the game ball is kicked for a score. A goal is typically placed one at each end of the field. Contemporary goals are one way goals, i.e. allowing a score from only one side.
An important object of the invention is to provide a means of using a single goal for both teams with the goal located in the center of the playing area.
Another object of the invention is to provide a means of bringing the game of soccer to the domestic yard and other smaller areas by a single goal placed in the center of the playing area such that opposing teams move the ball into their designated side for a score.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a soccer goal that is collapsible, highly portable, and so is easily set up in areas of play, and then removed to be stored away for the next game.
Another object of the invention is to provide a soccer training and practice aid as it can be utilized by an individual kicking into the net from various distances and angles.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings which illustrate a preferred embodiment of the invention.